The Last Enemy
by FanWriter83
Summary: Rikki moves back to the Gold Coast and helps Lewis to search for Cleo who's been missing without a trace. In their desperate attempt to find her, Lewis and Rikki bump into all kinds of secret stuff, meets new enemies and maybe a few allies. But how do they know who they can trust or not? Especially if their own secret is on the line and maybe even their identities.
1. Missing

**Hey, another H2o Just add water story:D Big thanks to NotMarge for beta this chapter:D**

**Enjoy reading:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Missing<strong>

Lewis and Cleo finally found some time off and decided to spend some time in Perth together for a short holiday. A few days with just the two of them, with nothing else to do than staying at their hotel room and go to the beach once and a while.

That's what Lewis had in mind anyway.

Cleo on the other hand, wanted to go sightseeing, maybe go shopping and, if it was safe enough for her, she maybe also wanted to spend some time at the beach. Then they also did something that Lewis really wanted to do.

They were really looking forward to their holiday. So while Lewis organized the plane tickets, Cleo packed all the bags because she knew Lewis always forgot some stuff to take and remembered it the last minute and they had to go back to get it. So, just to be sure they wouldn't forget anything, she packed everything this time.

A few days later, everything packed and the tickets in their hands, the couple locked their apartment door, went outside, and took the car to the airport.

It was a sunny morning and Cleo smiled happily when she stepped into the car. Lewis knew she had something in mind, but when he asked her about it she told him he just had to wait. She wanted to keep it as a surprise until they arrived in Perth.

It was a two hour drive to the airport and it became quite hot in the car. Even with the windows open, it was barely manageable so Lewis decided to stop at a gas station to fill up the car while Cleo went for a toilet break.

So he did. Lewis filled up the car, went inside to get some magazines for Cleo. He got some food so they had something to eat during the trip to the airport. Meanwhile, he also kept a watchful eye on the car, seeing if Cleo had already returned, which wasn't the case.

Lewis wasn't worried or anything. Most of the time it took several minutes before Cleo was ready and there was probably a line. Lewis paid for everything and went back to the car, placed everything in the trunk and leaned against the car while waiting for Cleo.

Ten minutes passed, still no Cleo.

Lewis looked at his watch and sighed. Cleo really had to hurry up if they didn't want to be late for their plane. Lewis turned around, opened the car door and sat into the driver's seat where it was a bit cooler than standing outside.

Suddenly his eyes fell on Cleo's handbag that laying on the floor in front of the passenger seat. He picked it up and opened it to see if Cleo still had some breath mints because he really needed something to chew on.

Instead of the breath mints, something else caught his eye. It was a used pregnancy test and curiously he took it out of the bag, noticing a small blue line on it.

'Does that mean?' Lewis thought happily to himself. 'That's probably Cleo's surprise.'

Lewis tossed it back into the Cleo's handbag, decided when Cleo would be back he wouldn't mention it to her. Didn't really wanted to spoil her surprise.

Lewis looked at his watch again, noticing another five minutes had passed and still no sign of Cleo. He really became worried now because it wouldn't take for Cleo that long, would it?

Lewis stepped out of the car, locket the doors and decided to walk towards the toilets to see why it took so long. Soon he arrived at the toilets he asked a woman if she knew if a girl with Cleo's description was inside.

The woman just shook her head in reply and left.

This time Lewis became really worried. Cold chills ran down his spine while thinking about every possible thing what might had happen.

'Maybe the woman came in later' Lewis thought to himself. 'Maybe Cleo was still inside one of the toilets.'

Without even thinking twice, Lewis opened the toilet doors and peeked inside while calling for Cleo.

"Hey, this is a lady's room you pervert!" one of the girls yelled at him. She was standing in front of the mirror fixing her make-up and made a run towards him.

"Cleo! Are you still in here? Cleo!" Lewis yelled before the woman slammed the door into his face. Lewis looked stunned at the door and decided to knock this time.

"Go away, you pervert!" The same woman said through the closed door.

"I just need to know if my girlfriend is still inside!"

There came no reply.

Lewis stepped away and back to the door while rubbing with his hands through his hair. He really was becoming desperate now and didn't know what to do.

Suddenly a young girl with brown hair walked out of the toilet and Lewis ran to her trying to stop her. She looked fearfully at him, scared he wanted to hurt her. She was about to make a run for it when Lewis grabbed her by her arm and turned her around.

"Look," he said trying to lower his voice. "I just need to know if my girlfriend is inside. This is her."

Lewis grabbed to his wallet and showed her a picture of him and Cleo at Mako beach.

"I'm sorry. I haven't seen her."

The girl turned around and left Lewis behind.

'It's official. Cleo is missing' Lewis thought. 'I have to call the police.'

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was the first chapter, let me know what you think so far:D<strong>


	2. Arrival at the Gold Coast

**Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews, favs and follows, they mean a lot to me:D**

**Enjoy reading the next chapter:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: arrival at the Gold Coast<strong>

Quickly Rikki grabbed all the stuff she needed and put it into one suitcase. She had just gotten a disturbing text message from Lewis saying Cleo was missing.

The police didn't want to do anything. Not until she was missing for 48 hours because there still might be a chance she just had walked off by herself and would show up at their house.

Lewis tried to assure them that Cleo had no reason what so ever to do that but they still didn't want to listen. They had protocols.

Lewis sighed, knew arguing had no point and hung up his phone, tossing it angry in the back of the car. He was really on the brink of crying.

If the police didn't want to do anything for 48 hours, he had to do it by himself while waiting for Rikki.

He went back at the shop, toilets, and the car park and asked everyone who wanted to listen if they have seen a girl with Cleo's description. Showed them pictures of him and her and everyone replied with the same thing.

No one had seen her.

With every negative response, Lewis became more and more worried and this time he couldn't hold back his tears. Quickly he stepped back in the car, placed his head on the steering wheel and cried uncontrollably.

He just sat there for almost twenty minutes until he calmed down again and rubbed away his tears. Staying at the gas station wasn't an option so maybe it might be better if he returned to their apartment and canceled the trip.

Also, he had other calls to make. Not only he had to tell it to her parents, who had moved to England almost a month ago, but also her other two best friends Bella and Emma. Emma was still in America with Ash and Bella is visiting family in Ireland so it would be hard for them to return but they needed to know either way.

Going back to the apartment wasn't something he wanted to do. Lewis knew she wouldn't be there. He wasn't sure if he could bear the pain by seeing the empty apartment. Instead he decided to get a motel for the night.

After a long flight back to the Gold Coast, Rikki arrived at the airport the next morning. After checking out she looked around to see if she could find Lewis in the crowd but after five minutes she still didn't see him.

Maybe Lewis had forgotten she arrived today. It was more than understandable because of all the stress of Cleo missing. Rikki grabbed her phone out of her suitcase and decided to call Lewis.

After opening her phone she noticed she had a missed text from Lewis, possibly sent when she was on the plane.

'Sorry, can't pick you up. Back to the gas station to find some clues what happened,' the text said and Rikki replied to it.

'I understand. I will call taxi and see you at your apartment.'

Instead of waiting for a reply, also because it might take hours since Lewis was too busy with trying to find Cleo, she called for a taxi and decided to go for a coffee while waiting for it.

After a thirty minute wait, her taxi arrived. The chauffeur helped her with her suitcase while she stepped in the back of the taxi.

It wasn´t a long taxi ride from the airport to Lewis and Cleo´s apartment, and in less than an hour she arrived, paid for the ride, and entered the main entrance using the spare key the couple had given her.

Slowly and tired from the trip, Rikki dragged herself up the stairs to the level where Lewis and Cleo lived. She still had no reply from Lewis and decided to go into the apartment anyway and wait for him there while resting. She knew Lewis wouldn´t mind.

She put the spare key in the lock, turned it and walked inside. Immediately she stopped in her tracks and cold chills ran down her spine.

She dropped her suitcase and a soft yelp escaped from her mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this was the second chapter, let me know what you think. Reviews will make me write and update faster:D<strong>


End file.
